Soccer Days
by BrunoProg64
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando herimos los sentimientos de otras personas sin darnos cuenta? Las consecuencias pueden ser terribles. Este fic está inspirado en parte en la serie School Days. Reviews por favor.
1. Un regalo para el equipo

**Soccer Days**

**Introducción**

"_**El amor es lo que mueve el sol y las demás estrellas" **_

_Dante: La Divina Comedia___

El amor es uno de los sentimientos que ha inspirado miles de hazañas y locuras en los seres humanos. Pero cuando dos amores pelean por un ser amado ¿Cuales son las consecuencias? ¿Podemos amar sin herir a nadie y sin ser heridos nosotros mismos? Quizá esta sea una pregunta un tanto retórica, pero tiene mucho de verdad. Muchas personas están poseídas por el sentimiento egoísta de querer tener sólo a otras, pero también las hay quienes son extremadamente despistadas o quienes no se dan cuenta de que dañan los sentimientos de otros.

Dicho esto podemos iniciar este relato sobre Captain Tsubasa. Usaré los nombres originales cuanto me sea posible. Este relato es anacrónico, es decir no se desarrolla en algún momento específico, excepto quizá cuando Ozora Tsubasa (Oliver Atom, en los doblajes latinos) era más joven y se mudó a Shizuoka. Los nombres están tomados de Wikipedia y otros sitios informativos. Si hubieran errores, infórmenme.

**I**

**(Un regalo para el equipo)**

- ¡Gol! – gritaba el comentarista - ¡Con este gol, el Instituto Nankatsu (Niupi, en los doblajes latinos) se ha coronado ganador de este torneo!

Justo después de esto sonaba el pito del árbitro indicando fin del partido. Los perdedores se fueron maldiciendo mientras Tsubasa y su equipo recibían la ovación de todo el público. Desde que Tsubasa decidió estudiar en Nankatsu y ya no en Shutetsu (San Francis, en los doblajes latinos) las cosas iban muy bien para ese equipo. En el colegio de Genzo Wakabayashi (Benji Price, en los doblajes latinos) las cosas iban reñidas. La mayoría de jugadores de ese equipo empezaban a dudar de si mismos. Y es que Tsubasa inyectaba admiración en sus compañeros de equipo y desconcierto en sus rivales.

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo Roberto Hongo (Roberto, en los doblajes) – La actuación del equipo ha sido perfecta. El director del Nankatsu quiere hablar con ustedes… ¡Y creo que les tiene un premio!

- ¡Que bien! ¡Regalo! – exclamó Ryo Ichizaki (Bruce, en los doblajes latinos) – Estoy ansioso de saber que será.

Roberto le hizo el mismo llamado a Sanae Nakazawa (Patty, en los doblajes latinos), la porrista del equipo.

Todos iban muy sorprendidos. ¿Qué clase de regalo era el que les darían? ¿Una beca? ¿Una copa? ¿Alguna fiesta? No lo sabían y la tensión se apoderaba de ellos mientras seguían avanzando hacia un lado del campo donde el director los esperaba.

- Han venido al fin – dijo satisfecho – Acompáñenme… tengo algo que darles.

El equipo del Nankatsu y Sanae siguieron al director que los llevó a una oficina donde habían varias cajas. Al llegar el director entregó una a cada jugador y a Sanae.

- La comunicación es lo más esencial hoy en día – dijo el director – El ansia de comunicaciones cifradas motivó la aparición de sistemas de criptografía antiguos y modernos. Por esta razón les entrego en nombre de todos los estudiantes del Instituto un celular a cada uno con función de mensajes de texto.

- ¿Un celular? – se preguntó Tsubasa – Esperaba un balón…

- Créeme que el celular puede ser más útil, Tsubasa… es mucho más util – afirmó el Director – Con el puedes comunicarte con tus amigos y quedar para los entrenamientos por ejemplo.

- Entiendo – contestó Tsubasa – Es un medio de comunicación.

- Eso mismo – dijo el director – Me gustaría que lo valoraras como tal.

Una vez dicho esto, el director se fue y con él, el equipo de Nakantsu.

Ya fuera, Tsubasa le habló a Ryo:

- No entiendo del todo lo de los celulares. ¿Para que sirven los mensajes de texto?

Ryo no sabía que contestar. Estaba desubicado. A su edad no le interesaba la tecnología ni saber como funcionaba. Sólo le interesaba el balón.

(**Nota del Autor:** Los SMS o Mensajes de Texto están definidos en los estándares GSM, que casi todos los países del mundo usan para comunicación celular. Sin embargo, Japón emplea PDC, un estándar de celulares sólo para ese país).

- Mmm… Tsubasa, en realidad no lo sé. Sólo he visto que las chicas del Instituto se mandan mensajes para quedar en salir o hacer otras cosas.

- Ya veo. Así que sirven para quedar en algo.

Justo entonces el celular de Tsubasa timbró. Era un SMS:

"Querido Tsubasa…

Espero que le des buen uso a tu teléfono. Avísame si necesitas ánimos".

Cuando Tsubasa vió el remitente se quedó sorprendido: Sanae Nakasawa.

- Vaya… - pensó Ryo – Así que eso es lo que tienen los teléfonos.

Tsubasa confundido, asintió.


	2. El Balón es mi mejor Amigo

**Soccer Days**

**II**

**(El Balón es mi mejor Amigo)**

Aunque les dieron celulares, el equipo no cambió en lo absoluto. La que sí estaba enajenada era Sanae por enviar repetidos mensajes a Tsubasa dándole aliento. El problema era que esos ánimos ya no eran del todo normales, porque eran demasiado frecuentes.

- Vaya vaya – le decía Ryo a Tsubasa – Esa Sanae esta loca por ti.

- Vamos – le decía Tsubasa – No exageres… sólo da ánimos o tiene algún problema con el celular.

- Eso quisiera creer Tsubasa – respondió Ryo – Pero, de ser así ¿Por qué sólo pasa con su celular y no con los nuestros?

Tsubasa se quedó callado. No sabía que contestar a eso. Justo entonces un sonido interrumpió su pensamiento. Había llegado otro mensaje de texto:

"Tsubasa,

Avísale a los demás que Roberto nos espera en el campo.

Arthur"

(**Nota del Autor:** No conozco todos los nombres japoneses de los jugadores. Usaré los nombres latinos cuando no tenga esa información.)

- Vaya, tenemos que irnos – dijo Tsubasa.

Y fueron al campo donde Roberto los esperaba para entrenar.

- Escuchen todos – dijo Roberto – Ahora que tienen celulares deben tener más ahínco en sus entrenamientos, porque los celulares afectan a los deportistas.

- ¿Qué está diciendo? – se preguntó Arthur.

- Por si no me entienden… - continuó Roberto – Los celulares pueden provocar algún daño en su organismo debido a la radiación que emiten. Para contrarrestar los daños se ha de entrenar más duro.

(**Nota del Autor:** La Correlación entre cáncer y celulares no se ha probado hasta hoy. La OMS y la FCC establecen rangos específicos para la radiación de los celulares que no suele pasar 1 Watt de potencia, incluso en los modelos más modernos)

- ¿Quién es su mejor amigo? – preguntó Roberto - ¿El balón o el celular?

- ¡El balón! – contestaron todos.

- Me alegro que lo entiendan – contestó Roberto – Ahora… ¡A entrenar!

Mientras los demás jugadores reafirmaban su amistad al balón, Roberto pensaba para sí:

- No quiero imaginar el efecto que podrá tener lo que les dije… ¡Rayos! Si todavía eso ni se ha probado…

Justo entonces, como contestando sus pensamientos, Tsubasa dejó su celular a un lado del campo. Sus compañeros lo imitaron.

- ¡Animo chicos! – dijo Tsubasa – No dejaremos que nos cambien a nuestro mejor amigo.

Por otro lado, Sanae estaba tumbada en su cama, atontada por lo que le habían dicho en la calle. Pero no lo entenderemos, si no explicamos esa escena.

Sanae había hecho una nueva banderola en la que se leía "Tsubasa-kun" y la llevaba alegre a depositar en los almacenes del Instituto para poderla sacar siempre que Tsubasa tuviera un partido. Justo entonces…

- ¡Eso que llevas es demasiado obvio! – le gritó un chico de su Instituto

- ¿Y qué con eso? ¡Es para Tsubasa-kun… por el equipo está donde está!

- ¿Eres la porrista o te pasa algo más? Tú sabes… otra clase de sentimientos…

- ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?!

- Acéptalo. ¿Porqué no le haz hecho una banderola al equipo en general o a Bruce? Después de todo… es el capitán actual.

- Ah… ¡Tengo otra en mi casa! – dijo Sanae mintiendo – Sólo llevaba esta a guardar.

- No mientas… algo sientes por Tsubasa – dijo el chico antes de alejarse.

Sanae después de recordar lo que había pasado estaba confundida. Se levantó y le escribió un SMS a Tsubasa:

"Tsubasa, tenemos que hablar"

Pero como Tsubasa había escogido que el balón era su mejor amigo… el celular estaba a un lado del campo dando timbrazos. No lo atendería hasta la noche. Sanae que no sabía de estas cosas siguió intentando y conforme seguía… su obsesión por Tsubasa aumentaba. No lo quería aceptar, pero esos ánimos demasiado exagerados a ese jugador significaban otra cosa. ¿Eso sería amor?

- Tsubasa-kun… contéstame pronto – decía Sanae en su cama – Quiero verte…

El celular seguía timbrando a un lado de un campo. Lo que sentía Sanae no era amor… era obsesión.


	3. Una Relación Revelada

**Soccer Days**

**III**

**(Una Relación Revelada)**

Michael (Padre de Tsubasa en los doblajes), había viajado mucho por los mares. El problema sus travesías tomaban 6 meses a 1 año, por lo que su esposa y su hijo apenas los veían.

- Michael – decía su esposa – Regresa pronto… te necesito…

Justo entonces miró el calendario, se habían cumplido 7 meses de que su esposo había zarpado a la mar. Entonces ella hundió la cara en un cojín y empezó a llorar.

Entonces sonó el teléfono. La esposa de Michael se apresuró a contestar:

- ¿Diga?

- Querida… soy yo, Michael.

- ¡Michael! – exclamó su esposa - ¿Cuándo piensas volver?

- Verás… tenemos que retrasarnos unas semanas por problemas con los puertos, así que me quedaré en Hokkaido un tiempo.

- ¿¡Hokkaido!? – exclamó su esposa - ¿Acaso te tengo que esperar más tiempo? ¡Ya vas 7 meses fuera de casa! ¡Pareciera que Tsubasa no tuviera padre!

- ¿Pero que quieres que haga? Es mi trabajo…

- ¡Pero yo soy tu esposa! ¡Te necesito! ¡Más que tu barco!

- ¡Sabes que mantenemos al hogar así! ¡No insistas! ¿Acaso tú ayudas?

- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? – dijo ella - ¡Soy la que cocina y mantiene la casa!

- Pero yo lo traeré un balón a Tsubasa…

- ¿¡Y eso te da razón a faltar!? ¡Regresa ahora mismo!

- Quizá en el barco la gente y las mujeres son más amistosas que tú…

Y le colgó.

Al oír el tono de la línea, la esposa de Michael volvió a llorar y se dijo:

- ¡Necesito de alguien! ¡De quien sea!

Justo entonces sonó el timbre. La mujer atendió la puerta y se dio una sorpresa… era Roberto. La mujer seguía desesperada por amor, y pensó decirle que vuelva otro día, pero entonces un extraño pensamiento cruzó su mente.

- Roberto… ¡Ven aquí! – y lo jaló hacia el sofá.

- Señora… - dijo Roberto sorprendido – Sólo venía a decirle que Tsubasa fue con Ryo a comer algo…

- ¡No me digas nada! – dijo ella con una extraña voz - ¡Que Tsubasa demore!

- ¿Ah?

- Te necesito… mi esposo pareciera que no me amara… así que quiero que tú lo hagas.

- ¿Pero que dice? Jamás le haría eso a Michael.

- ¡Sólo porque te lo pide! – y diciendo esto lo cogió de la cara - ¡Ámame!

- Pero yo…

Entonces la mujer no lo soportó más y besó a Roberto. Por su parte, Roberto le siguió el juego ya que sabía que Michael estaba en Hokkaido. Jamás los atraparía.

- Mi esposo siempre me olvida… - decía la esposa de Michael – Sólo tú Roberto podrías llenar ese vacío.

Y siguieron besándose llevados por el deseo humano.

Quiso la casualidad que Sanae pasara por la casa de Tsubasa y decidiera entrar. Al ver la puerta entreabierta, la chica se acercó con el propósito saludar a Tsubasa. Si le mandaba tantos mensajes de texto… ¿Porqué no saludarlo?

- Disculpen, esta…

La chica se quedó sorprendida al ver lo que estaban haciendo la madre de Tsubasa y el entrenador. La chica se frotó los ojos, pero la amorosa escena seguía estando antes sus ojos. Fue entonces, cuando Sanae cogió su celular y escribió otro mensaje:

"Tsubasa… ven a tu casa ahora mismo"

Cuando Tsubasa terminó de entrenar, vio que tenía 5 mensajes nuevos, 4 eran los que le envió Sanae desde su cama y el último era el que había enviado desde su casa.

Tsubasa ni corto ni perezoso decidió ir rápidamente a su casa. Pensaba que Sanae había sido invitada a cenar por su madre, pero algo muy diferente lo esperaba…

- Acabo de… - y sorprendido soltó el balón.

Aunque el ruido del balón fue fuerte, nadie lo escuchó. Tsubasa miraba horrorizado la escena de su madre y el entrenador. Los besos seguían por doquier, y tanto Sanae y Tsubasa no podían explicar todo lo que sucedía en ese momento. ¿Acaso su madre ya no quería a su padre? ¿Acaso el entrenador la había forzado?


	4. Enfermedad Escolar: Regresa

**Soccer Days**

**IV**

**(Enfermedad Escolar: Regresa)**

Tsubasa no quiso dar crédito a lo que veía y salió corriendo a la calle. El hombre que tanto admiraba tenía amoríos con su madre. Sanae aprovechó el momento, ya que sabía que por el coraje, Tsubasa no pasaría la noche en su casa.

- Tsubasa… ¿Tienes intenciones de volver allá?

- ¿Cómo quieres que vuelva después de lo que ví? Gracias por informarme Sanae.

- Ya es tarde – dijo Sanae – Debes pasar la noche en algún lugar. Podrías ir a mi casa…

En lugar de contestarle, Tsubasa cogió su celular y llamó a Ryo:

- ¿Ryo? Te quería pedir un favor… quisiera pasar la noche en tu casa.

- Claro que puedes Tsubasa – el contestó Ryo por el otro lado de la línea – Te espero.

- ¡Es un trato! – dijo Tsubasa colgando – Lo siento Sanae… Ryo me recibirá. Adiós.

Y salió corriendo de ese lugar. Al verse sola, Sanae apretó los puños y gritó:

- ¡No puede ser!

Al día siguiente Tsubasa le agradeció el favor de permitirle dormir a Ryo y luego se retiró.

Justo cuando salió, en el Instituto Nankatsu se daban los resultados finales de algunas evaluaciones hechas a los estudiantes:

- Lo que temíamos – decía un profesor – Todos los estudiantes del grupo de la selección de fútbol soccer han reprobado las asignaturas o han tenido muy bajas notas. No se han dedicado al estudio en lo absoluto.

- Ya tenemos una razón de peso para anular a ese equipo… si siguen así, el Instituto Shutetsu podrá aducir mayor nivel de estudios que nosotros – propuso el Director – Además… el equipo es mediocre y solo flota porque Tsubasa carga con todo a sus espaldas.

- ¿Pero acaso no olvida que fue justamente Tsubasa quien levantó la moral del maltrecho equipo?

- Eso es cierto – dijo el Director – Pero no justifica que ese grupo sea tan irresponsable.

- Si lo hacemos nosotros – dijo otro profesor – Los estudiantes se nos revelarán por cerrar el equipo. No sabemos que represalias pueden tomar los miembros del equipo.

- ¡¿Quién pone las reglas en el Nankatsu!? – dijo el Director enojado - ¿Los profesores o un grupo de reprobados?

- Los profesores… pero no podemos arriesgarnos – insitió el mismo profesor – No sabemos que pueden pensar los alumnos. Se ha demostrado que tienen poder de decisión.

- Siendo así… - pensó el Director – Hay que dar las noticias a los padres. Ellos verán que hacer con sus hijos. Así justificaríamos el cierre del equipo de fútbol.

- Prepararé los informes – dijo el profesor anterior – Así será mas fácil acabar con todo esto.

El resto de la mañana los profesores prepararon informes con las notas de todos los integrantes del equipo de fútbol. Los informes se redactaron tendenciosamente para relacionar al fútbol como causa del bajo rendimiento escolar. De esa manera, se aseguraban de que los padres mantuvieran a sus hijos fuera del fútbol por un semestre.

Por otro lado, los problemas que había puesto Michael a su esposa, habían sido solucionados de golpe con la llegada de una nueva flota a Hokkaido. Así que su esposo decidió volver a Shizuoka lo más pronto posible para darle la sorpresa a su esposa y pedirle perdón por lo grosero que había sido en el teléfono. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba Michael. No tenía ni idea de que su esposa lo engañaba con el entrenador de su propio hijo.

Por su parte, los profesores del Nankatsu, sabiendo que Tsubasa y los demás entrenaban en la tarde, dejaron los informes sellados en las casas de los padres para poder asegurarles a los estudiantes un mal almuerzo y ningún entrenamiento.

¿Pero porqué el Nankatsu le daba la espalda a los estudiantes que lo hicieron destacar? La respuesta era muy sencilla. El director sabía que Tsubasa era el que cargaba todo y si se iba, el equipo se iría al desastre nuevamente. No podía permitirse que su Instituto tuviera un tiempo de gloria, para luego tener uno de vergüenzas. Así que al ver que el nivel del resto era deficiente… decidió eliminar al grupo. También lo hacía para eliminar el grupo de porristas y convertir a Nankatsu en un instituto dedicado exclusivamente a lo académico. Sabía que tarde o temprano los estudiantes pedirían un campo de prácticas grande, cosa que no había sido planeada en los presupuestos.

En Hokkaido, el padre de Tsubasa tenía buenas noticias. Un capitán de la nueva flota había venido a sustituirlo, por lo que podía volver a Shizuoka para ver a su familia.

- Qué bien – dijo el padre de Tsubasa – Al fin podré volver a Tsubasa y a mi esposa. Les he traído excelentes regalos a ellos.

Decidió entonces ir en avión. Así podría llegar mas rápido y darles una sorpresa. Con mucha suerte estaría esa misma noche en Shizuoka para darles la feliz sorpresa a su familia.

Sin embargo, Tsubasa no volvió a su casa. Se pasó el día pateando el balón y jugando con algunos niños que habían por ahí. En las casas de sus amigos, había empezado una tragedia… cuando los padres leyeron los informes tendenciosos.


	5. El atardecer de un equipo

**Soccer Days**

**V**

**(El atardecer de un equipo)**

- ¡¿Qué rayos significa esto Ryo Ichizaki!? – exclamó su madre - ¡Haz reprobado todas las asignaturas!

- Yo no… había… - dijo sorprendido Ryo sin saber que decir.

- ¡Aquí dice que fue por haber dedicado más tiempo al fútbol! ¡Jamás volverás a salir a un campo en tu vida! ¡No hasta que mejores tus notas!

Igual escena se repetía en las casas de todos los demás. Los padres estaban cegados por la ira. Sus hijos de los que habían estado orgullosos algún tiempo les daban la espalda y se dedicaban ahora a sacar malas notas. El plan del director de la escuela tenía éxito.

Así como estaban las cosas, nadie se preocuparía por Tsubasa que seguía por las calles. Sanae, sabiendo esto lo llevó a almorzar a su casa:

- Tsubasa – le preguntó ella - ¿Piensas volver a tu casa?

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?! – le respondió Tsubasa acalorado – Mi madre engañando a mi padre con el entrenador. Jamás había visto algo parecido…

- Veo que no tienes nadie en quien confiar – dijo Sanae – Pero yo siempre puedo darte un mano…

- Gracias Sanae… porque en realidad debo decirte que yo…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el timbrazo de su celular. Tenía 4 mensajes nuevos. Al verlos vió que todos eran los mismos, pero los remitentes eran diferentes:

"Nuestros padres nos prohíben entrenar. Necesitamos tu ayuda"

Tsubasa les contestó con términos igual de breves:

"Escapen y vayan al campo. Tenemos que hablar"

- Tsubasa – dijo Sanae - ¿Qué me querías decir?

- Lo siento Sanae… tengo un contratiempo así que dejaremos la conversación para después. Gracias por la comida.

Y salió raudamente. Al ver que Tsubasa se había ido, Sanae arrojó su plato al suelo y grito:

- ¡Maldito balón! ¡Siempre alejándome de mi amor! ¡Todo por competir con el tal Genzo Wakabayashi!

Entonces por su mente cruzó una temible idea. Ir al campo de entrenamientos.

Por su parte Ryo, Arthur y los demás decidieron escapar de sus casas para ir a donde los citaba Tsubasa. Los padres de ellos nos sospecharían nada ya que pensaban que estaban haciendo tareas en sus habitaciones. No pensaron siquiera que habían fugado al campo de entrenamiento.

- Hemos llegado – dijo Ryo apareciendo con el resto de integrantes - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- A ver – dijo Tsubasa – Díganme primero lo que pasó con ustedes. Cómo es eso de que sus padres no los dejan entrenar.

- Han llegado documentos de la escuela en los que afirman que todos hemos reprobado asignaturas por culpa del fútbol. Nuestros padres nos han prohibido salir a los entrenamientos – explicó Arthur - ¡Pero el balón es nuestro amigo y no lo dejaremos!

- ¡No defraudaremos al entrenador Roberto! – afirmó Ryo.

- Justo ese era mi tema – dijo Tsubasa con rabia.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Ryo.

- Roberto es un traidor – dijo Tsubasa – Ayer lo encontré seduciendo a mi madre.

- ¡No es posible! – dijeron todos - ¡Roberto… no puede ser!

Sanae estaba cerca del campo y al ver a todos reunidos decidió alejarse. No podía encarar a Tsubasa enfrente de todos los demás. Justo cuando estaba llegando a una cuadra de su casa se le cruzó la madre de Ryo.

- ¿Haz visto a mi hijo? – le preguntó a Sanae – El muy malcriado se ha fugado.

- Lo he visto en el campo de entrenamientos con Tsubasa y los demás…

- Maldito… - susurró la madre de Ryo – Pero no volverá a ver uno en su vida…

Sanae miró extrañado a la madre de Ryo y la vió llamar al resto de madres y explicarles lo que Sanae le había dicho. Al oírlo todas salieron a sus casas y regresaron dando pasos de decisión hacia el campo. Al pasar la madre de Ryo vió que tenía un cuchillo de cocina, al igual que las demás.

- ¿Así que esa es la manera de detenerlos? – pensó Sanae par así. Y entonces tuvo una terrible idea – Si Tsubasa quiere imitar a Genzo… cuando ya no esté… sólo me tendrá a mí.

Fue a su casa, cogió un cuchillo de cocina y se dirigió a casa de Genzo. Lo eliminaría para tener con ella a Tsubasa. En esos momentos empezaba a anochecer.

Por otro lado, el padre de Tsubasa había llegado al aeropuerto y decidió ir a su hogar. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, Roberto había empezado a besarse nuevamente con la madre de Oliver. Una tragedia estaba servida.


	6. Alas Rotas

**Soccer Days**

**VI**

**(Alas Rotas)**

Tsubasa vio como un grupo de personas llegaban hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Al llegar miraron a sus hijos y les dijeron:

- ¡Jamás les creímos capaces de engañarnos así! ¡Lo pagarán caro!

- ¡Esos reportes son falsos! – dijo Ryo – No es el fútbol la culpa.

- ¡No te hagas el santo ahora! – le replicó su madre - ¡Todos lo van a pagar!

Y entonces ante la atónita mirada de Tsubasa, cada quien empezó a apuñalar a su hijo respectivo. Los apuñalados gritaban, pedían auxilio e incluso hubo quien suplicó perdón, pero sus padres seguían apuñalándolos. Ryo y Arthur se aferraron a unos balones y se negaron a soltarlos mientras los salpicaban de sangre. Finalmente los cuerpos dejaron de moverse y los padres mirando a Tsubasa le dijeron:

- Eres en parte responsable de este cruel destino. El mismo que te juzgará algún día.

Tsubasa cayó al suelo al ver el genocidio cometido y empezó a llorar pidiendo razones. En eso los padres se fueron, llevándose los cuchillos ensangrentados.

Por su parte Sanae llegó a la residencia de Genzo Wakabayashi y lo llamó:

- Quisiera ver a Genzo, por favor.

Al rato el salió. Tenía muy mal humor y cargaba una maleta.

- Dime que quieres que tengo prisa…

- No deberías tenerla – dijo Sanae – Después de todo ya no la tendrás…

Y diciendo esto le arrebató la gorra y se la puso sobre la cara, apretándola, para asfixiarlo y no dejarlo ver. Mientras hacía esto, sacó el cuchillo y se lo clavó en el estómago. Cuando finalmente el cuerpo de Genzo cayó al suelo, Sanae cogió su maleta y sonrió diciendo:

- Ya no eres obstáculo para alcanzar a Tsubasa.

Por su parte Tsubasa seguía lamentándose por la muerte de sus amigos hasta que se dio cuenta de que era de noche, por lo que decidió, con algo de miedo, regresar a su casa. Ya no tenía a donde ir.

Sin embargo, otra tragedia estaba tomando fuerza en casa de Tsubasa. Al llegar su padre, abrió la puerta y vio a su esposa y a Roberto sentados en el mueble sin hacer nada. Eso lo sorprendió:

- Roberto… ¿Me estabas esperando? – dijo el padre de Tsubasa – Nadie sabía que venía hoy…

- Nadie te esperaba – dijo su esposa – Michael… tu ausencia me hizo buscar un nuevo amor y he decidido que sea Roberto. Comprende la decisión y aléjate de nosotros…

Dicho esto empezaron a besarse delante de Michael que no podía creer lo que veía.

- Paren… por favor. Deténganse… - decía con una voz histérica - ¡Alto a todos!

Al ver que sus pedidos eran infructuosos, fue a la cocina y cogió un cuchillo de cocina. Al regresar apuñaló primero a Roberto.

- ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Seduces a mi mujer mientras mi hijo estaba confiando en ti!

- ¡Detente! – gritó su esposa - ¡Alto Michael!

- ¡Perra! – le contestó Michael a su esposa mientras también la apuñalaba - ¡Sólo quieres amor y no compromiso! ¡Ese es el precio de desafiarme!

Roberto no estaba del todo muerto, así que le arrebató el cuchillo a Michael y se lo pasó por el cuello. Al hacerlo saltó rápidamente un chorro de sangre y Michael cayó al suelo sin vida. Finalmente Roberto y la esposa de Michael se abrazaron antes de morir desangrados por las heridas producidas por Michael.

Justo en ese momento, llegó Tsubasa. No dijo nada al entrar, porque no quería ver a su madre… sin embargo se horrorizó al ver el hecho de sangre que acaba de ocurrir en su propia casa.

- ¡No! – gritó Tsubasa - ¡Papá! ¡No me dejes! ¡Noo! ¿Porqué tuvo que pasar?

Tsubasa cayó al suelo y lloró amargamente la pérdida de sus padres. Entre sus sollozos se escuchó el timbrazo de su celular. Sanae le mandaba otro mensaje:

"Te espero en la azotea del colegio"

Tsubasa decidió acudir ya que no tenía a donde ir. Al llegar a la azotea vio que Sanae tenía una maleta. Al verlo, Sanae dejó caer la maleta y le dijo:

- El rival que tanto ansiabas ya no existe. Siempre creyó que eras una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿A quién te refieres? – dijo Tsubasa preocupado – No me digas que Genzo… ¡Ya tengo suficiente con perderlos a ellos!

- ¿A ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- ¡Mis padres y mis amigos! ¡Ya no existen! Dime Sanae… ¿Quién es el rival?

- ¿Porqué no se lo preguntas? Te espera en esa maleta…

Tsubasa se acercó con miedo a la maleta. La abrió y miró a su interior y vio una escena horrible. Lo que había dentro era la cabeza de Genzo Wakabayashi.

Tsubasa no soportó el asco que le dio esa macabra aparición y cayó al suelo vomitando. Luego se incorporó y miró a Sanae con una expresión de confusión:

- ¿Porqué haces esto? – le dijo Tsubasa - ¡Ya es suficiente dolor!

- ¡Jamás me amaste! – dijo ella - ¡Yo fui la que hizo esto y les dijo a los padres de tus amigos donde encontrarlos! ¡Pensaba que así… al verte solo me amarías!

- ¡Jamás amaría a un monstruo como tú! ¡Mira lo que haz hecho!

- Bueno… si sigues creyendo que el balón es tu mejor amigo… - Sanae sacó de un bolsillo suyo un machete con sangre – Veamos si dices la verdad…

Tsubasa se quedó paralizado por el horror al ver el machete con el que Sanae decapitó a Genzo Wakabayashi. Sanae aprovechó eso para darle un corte en el cuello.

Inmediatamente saltó un chorro de sangre y Tsubasa cayó al suelo sin vida. Su sangre salpicó un balón que estaba cerca. Al ver esto Sanae dejó caer el machete y sonriendo dijo:

- Lo sabía… después de todo… el balón no era tu mejor amigo.

Al matar a Tsubasa, Sanae había perdido el juicio. Para no dar a nadie explicaciones de sus acciones, cogió el cuerpo de Tsubasa y lo abrazó mientras se dirigía al borde el edificio. Estando ahí miró la luna y dijo:

- Nos amaremos siempre…

Y saltó al vació con el cuerpo de Tsubasa, muriendo instantáneamente al caer. Así ese amor enfermizo había llegado a su fin.

Al día siguiente toda Shizuoka se sorprendió por la ola de muertes que se habían producido en tan solo una noche. El colegio Nankatsu jamás volvería a ser el mismo tras tener tal historia de sangre en un solo día. Con el tiempo, esa historia se volvió una leyenda urbana de la zona, para tratar de olvidar los terribles hechos.

FIN


End file.
